L'enfer rouge
by Dagnash
Summary: Personne n'en parlait à voix haute. Personne ne l'évoquait. Par contre, tout le monde voulait y être. C'était une nuit volée au temps. C'était une nuit qui ne changeait rien, qui s'envolait au petit matin. Après, la réalité les rattrapait tous. Vraiment?
1. Quelque part sous les bois

Au pied d'un arbre mutilé, une couche de branche recouvrait le sol. À l'ordinaire, leur présence n'aurait émut personne, mais là, c'était l'entrée. La porte. Celle qui, une fois passée, ne te laisse plus repartir. Celle qui, même cachée, te nargue, t'agace, te défie de l'ouvrir. La porte vers l'enfer rouge. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple trappe de bois. Décorée de gravure, aucune trace de moisissure, innocente de par son allure. Une simple trappe de bois, mais gardienne d'un grand secret. Secret transmis uniquement par le bouche à oreille aux personnes jugée digne d'en connaître la teneur. C'est ainsi, qu'une fois par semaine, les élèves de Poudlard se réunissaient, habillés de grande cape noire pour se fondre dans la nuit, et marchaient ensemble vers la Forêt interdite.

Leurs capuchon descendant sur leur visage pour masquer leur identité, ces ombres se faufilaient sans un bruit jusqu'à la trappe. Celui au bracelet d'argent s'avança et l'ouvrit. Dans un silence total, les pieds descendirent l'étroit escalier, se gardant de faire le moindre son. Au bas, les têtes se découvrirent, un sourire barrant la plupart des visages, les yeux pétillants d'anticipation. Derrière une vitre, un sorcier récupérait les capes et les sacs, débarrassait les femmes de leurs parures d'entrée et les hommes de celles de sortie. Le poignet aux reflets métalliques s'approcha d'un mur et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, faisant languir volontairement ses compatriotes. Il entendit un grognement sourd parvenir de derrière lui et comprit que l'attente avait assez durée. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, l'homme en ressortit sa baguette et, sans prononcer un traître mot, la pointa vers la paroi qui lui faisait face. Un mouvement sec et cette-dernière se tassa sur elle-même, laissant place au passage. Laissant place au couloir qui menait vers l'enfer rouge.

Les élèves rentrèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Leurs rétines aux lueurs narquoises s'acclimatèrent facilement à la lumière tamisée de la pièce, leurs tympans vibraient au rythme de la musique sensuelle qui jouait. Ce fut enfin son tour de passer dans le portail. La voix rauque de la chanteuse retentissait dans ses oreilles et la vision de tous ces corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres lui donna chaud. Trop chaud. Elle alla au bar, calait un whisky pur Feu et en commandait déjà un autre. Sa robe noire lui collait à la peau, faisant sentir la tension encore plus étouffante. Accoudée au comptoir, elle observait avec intérêt les mouvements à la limite de l'érotisme qu'effectuaient les danseurs. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et souris devant ce spectacle des plus agréable. Les courbes voluptueuses et incontestablement féminines se frottaient, sans pudeur pour certaines, aux corps puissamment masculin qui, les mains sur leurs hanches, les faisaient basculer d'avantage dans le nuage de luxure.

-Granger?

Elle tourna la tête vers la source du souffle chaud qui avait murmuré à son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son interlocuteur et ne fit qu'un bref hochement de tête pour le saluer. Elle retourna aussitôt à sa contemplation des danseurs sensuels sur la piste.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi sexy Granger, lui dit-il. Elle regarda Malfoy, étonnée. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment?

-Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Un compliment certes, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier l'insulte à la suite. J'observais le Serpentard avec un sourire et lui répliquai :

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus… si on oublie ta face de fouine! Je vis ses yeux devenir orageux et ses lèvres se serrer. Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se frôlent sur toute leur longueur. Mon regard soutenait le sien sans ciller quand soudain, la voix du Dj nous parvint, brisant la bulle de tension qui s'était forgée entre nous.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cet enfer rouge, dit-il de sa voix de ténor. Ce soir, le sang ne coule plus, la douleur a disparu, seul le plaisir a survécu. Profitez de cette soirée pour la faire vôtre, prononça-t-il plus bas en regardant les hommes de la place. Alors que le monde détournait leur attention, croyant le discours habituel finit, l'homme réclama à nouveau la parole.

-Ce soir, je lance un défi aux demoiselles ici présentes. Je demanderais à tous de se mettre sur les côtés de la piste je vous prie.

Pendant que les danseurs laissaient place à un grand cercle au centre de la pièce, le Dj descendit de l'estrade et vînt au milieu, visible de tous. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un poteau de métal. Des petits sourires se formaient sur les visages masculins, se doutant fortement de la teneur du défi.

-Ce soir, je vous lance un défi. Gente féminine, toi qui as de si belles formes, ne comporterais-tu pas une courageuse parmi tes rangs? Une femme suffisamment audacieuse pour venir danser ici, au milieu de ce cercle de prédateurs. Dans cinq minutes, la jeune femme, s'il y a, n'aura qu'à se placer à côté du poteau et la musique commencera. À vous de choisir mesdames.

Les murmures qui avaient commencé à se faire entendre lors du discours devinrent un véritable brouhaha. Qui oserait se donner ainsi en spectacle?

-Dommage pour toi Granger, me dit une voix. Je me rappelais brusquement de la présence de Malfoy à mes côtés et lui jetais un regard interrogateur.

-Il faut être une femme pour aller danser, précisa-t-il. Je serais les dents et ravalais une réplique acide. Je ne suis pas une femme peut-être? N'était-ce pas le même odieux serpent qui m'avait fait un compliment, il y a de ça dix minutes? Je le regardais fixement et approchais mon visage du sien. Malfoy fit une moue séductrice et s'avança également. Je souris, et juste avant que je touche ses lèvres, je déviais sur sa joue. Une légère pression, aussi brève qu'un souffle. Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui, souriant de plus belle sous son regard noir, et m'avançais au milieu de la piste, empoignant le poteau, attendant la musique.

Le silence se fit au fur et à mesure que les élèves me remarquèrent. Une femme avait fait son audacieuse et avait été au centre des pointes de mire des regards envieux, désireux et meurtriers. Les hommes s'installaient confortablement dans l'attente d'un bon spectacle, les filles regardaient avec envie son courage. Drago, toujours accoudé au comptoir observait la jeune femme au centre de la salle. Ses jambes musclées paraissaient plus longue grâce à ses talons aiguille, sa robe devait à peine descendre quelques centimètres en-dessous de ses fesses. Elle semblait avoir une bonne poitrine qui, galbée dans ce bout de tissu noir et moulant, paraissait encore plus désirable. Le sourire du serpent blond s'accentua sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient de désir. Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, une partie de plaisir n'était jamais à refuser, selon lui. Surtout si la fille se révélait être en courbe aux bons endroits. Étant aussi la meilleure amie de son ennemi, elle occupait la place toute désignée pour avoir sa victoire personnelle sur saint Potter et une nuit de folies assurée. Soudain, les pensées de Drago s'estompèrent pour laisser place à la musique.

Son corps bougea. Son postérieur roula vers la droite, illustrant le premier son de la chanson. Le rythme embarqua, les paroles par-dessus et elle fut partie. Ses seins marquaient les temps, ses jambes la menaient au sol, s'écartaient de façon lascive et la firent remontrer, ses fesses contre le poteau. Elle tourna autour de lui, s'y enroula et grimpa vers la cime, tout en se déhanchant de manière indécente. Les yeux étaient fixés sur Hermione, personne n'osait détourner son regard. Elle se mouvait avec une fluidité féline qui la rendait à la fois sensuel, innocente et provocatrice.

Une fois en haut, elle balaya la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur un blond accoudé au comptoir. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le rythme de la chanson s'arrêta à deux reprises, à la première détonation, elle se laissa tomber, toujours enrouler au poteau, et elle se rattrapa à la deuxième, à seulement quelques espaces du sol. À la vue de sa chute, les respirations s'étaient bloquées, se relâchant toutes au même moment alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pieds. Elle se caressa de manière sensuelle, effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses mains remontèrent lentement sur sa poitrine, sur son cou, pour finir dans ses cheveux, le corps arquer pour s'exposer. La musique arriva à son apogée, le dernier son retentit sur la piste et le corps fixé par les rétines avides se laissa choir sur le plancher. Hermione resta allongée sur le parquet chaud, reprenant son souffle.

Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait bouger. Tous se remémoraient le spectacle dont ils venaient d'être témoin et essayaient de l'associer à son auteure, Miss-Je-sais-tout. Ils la fixaient de leurs rétines dilatées, les hommes avec un désir proéminent et les femmes avec envie et admiration. Le corps de la Gryffondor était encore sur le sol, haletant, allongé de tout son long aux yeux de tous. La tension de la pièce s'était multipliée durant la prestation, laissant tout le public en proie à des envies très primaires.

* * *

><p>Reviews pour la suite?<p>

Questions, commentaires, insultes?

-Dagnash


	2. Pulsions

**Faerycyn**: Merci! c'était justement le but ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**Ayden**: Haha, la voilà la suite et ce n'est pas fini! :) oui très gentille et j'espère que tu aimeras :)

* * *

><p>Soudain, quelqu'un osa faire un pas. Le Prince des Serpentards s'avança lentement vers la danseuse, un désir tatoué dans les yeux. Il lui donna la main et la releva sur ses talons aiguilles, la ramenant presque collée contre lui. À travers sa robe, Drago put apercevoir les pointes de ses seins, véritable appel à la luxure. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé sexy, mais après cette danse, il était hors de question qu'elle dorme dans d'autres draps que ceux où il serait. Le jeune homme blond la voulait et ce qu'un Malfoy veut, Malfoy l'obtient.<p>

Il mit son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la resserra plus près. Il fit un pas vers le couloir des chambres, mais elle recula, souriante.

-Voilà Malfoy. Maintenant, j'ose espérer que tu as compris que je suis bel et bien une femme.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers le bar, s'y accota et but une gorgée. Derrière elle, un regard acier la foudroyait. Jamais une fille n'avait éconduit l'héritier des Malfoy. Jamais une fille n'avait éconduit un Malfoy tout court. Drago était furieux, mais, en bon Serpentard, il fit passer le tout pour une mascarade. Il eut un sourire de prédateur et se dirigea vers le bar à son tour. La voix du Dj résonna dans la pièce, rappelant les consciences et une musique entraînante se fit entendre. Les élèves reprirent possession de la piste, la soirée redémarra, malgré que la plupart jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents aux deux protagonistes.

Assise sur son tabouret, Hermione continuait de siroter son verre tout en pensant à son ennemi. Elle l'avait vraiment trouvé beau dans son ensemble noir. La seule couleur qu'il portait était une cravate argent, rappelant sa maison et ses yeux d'orage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés vers l'arrière avec quelques petites mèches qui s'échappaient pour s'éparpiller sur son front. Ça lui donnait un air décontracté et séduisant selon la rouge et or, mais son commentaire sur sa féminité l'avait tellement refroidie que sa séduction était tombée à zéro pour la jeune femme. Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un torse se colla à son dos.

-Relax Granger, lui susurra le blond en la sentant se raidir, je voulais juste te dire que j'avais beaucoup apprécié ta petite prestation. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'une Miss-je-sais-tout.

Tout en lui soufflant ces mots dans son oreille, le Prince des serpents déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque de la lionne. Elle frissonna à son contact, le repoussa un petit peu et fit tourner le siège du tabouret pour se retrouver face à Drago.

-Et bien Drago, il y pas mal de choses que tu ne connais pas sur Miss-je-sais-tout, répondit Hermione. Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle de nouveau, écarta ses cuisses et se plaça entre elles, ses mains appuyées sur le comptoir derrière sa proie.

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi, murmura-t-il en la fixant, Ses pupilles étaient noirs de désir et il comptait bien l'assouvir avec elle ce soir et avec aucune autre. Du moins, aucune autre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu. Après ça…

La Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Cette moue d'ordinaire banale était assez aguichante sur la bouche de la jeune fille selon le blond. Il rapprocha encore plus près son visage du sien et attendit. Elle poussa un soupir et il sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle releva la tête et s'apprêta à dire non, mais le visage du jeune homme s'était révélé très proche du sien, sa bouche juste au-dessus de la sienne, qu'elle l'ouvrit sans qu'un son en sortit. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, son petit soupir, c'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui plongea vers elle. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, puis avec passion quand il s'aperçut qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Il s'avança d'avantage, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur celles-ci. Le contact du Prince des Serpentards, de son ennemi sur sa peau excita Hermione qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui couvraient la nuque de son amant. Elle rapprocha son visage et il approfondit son baiser, explorant sa bouche de sa langue. La pression des lèvres de Drago sur celle de la Gryffondor s'accentua et il fit glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa hanche.

Lentement, ils interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles et ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient toujours au bar, devant une salle bondée. Derrière eux, les élèves buvaient, dansaient, s'embrassaient sans retenue, la plupart les ayant déjà oubliés. Seuls les deux autres membres du Trio d'or observaient la scène d'un œil perçant et une demoiselle de Serpentard qui avait un regard plutôt furieux. Les premiers étant méfiants par rapport au comportement du blond avec leur amie, la seconde, elle, débordait de jalousie, fixant le couple avec des envies de meurtres.

De leur côté, Drago et Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos. La musique langoureuse continuait de planer dans l'air, les corps se mouvaient les uns contre les autres, la fête battait son plein. Plusieurs couples s'éclipsèrent vers le couloir des chambres, alors que d'autres prenaient plutôt la direction des toilettes, changeant du lit habituel. Toujours perdus dans le regard de l'autre, les deux ennemis n'osaient prononcer un mot. Ils ne faisaient que se fixer, attendant de voir lequel allait craquer en premier, lequel écraserait sa fierté pour assouvir leur besoin du corps de l'autre.

_Je viens d'embrasser Malfoy._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle le regardait fixement, son odeur de menthe brouillant ses sens. Plus elle inspirait les fragrances du blond, plus son envie de lui grandissait. La Gryffondor avait déjà embrassé d'autres garçons, mais jamais ça ne lui avait autant coupé de souffle. Du plaisir sans plus, c'était tout ce que Ron ou Krum lui avait donné. Avec Malfoy, ça avait été un éveil, un feu qui s'allumait et qui ne pouvait flamber que d'une seule manière.

Hermione déploya ses mains sur le torse de Drago et le repoussa de ses jambes. Ce –dernier laissa sortir un grognement de mécontentement, mais fit un pas en arrière. Elle descendit du tabouret, se plaça debout devant lui, s'étirant le cou pour le regarder. Le regard chaud de la brune plongeait dans celui acier du blond. Dilatées, leurs pupilles exprimaient un désir de l'autre équivoque. Hermione fit glisser sa main droite sur l'épaule, le bras, jusqu'à la main de jeune homme pour la serrer dans la sienne. La rouge et or fit un sourire au Prince des serpents et l'emmena avec elle vers le couloir des chambres.

Ils descendirent les marches et longèrent le couloir. Éclairés par des torches magiques qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée, l'air emplit de leur passion s'épaississait autour deux, le besoin nouant leur ventre à mesure qu'ils avançaient. La jeune fille ralentit devant une porte massive entrouverte, signe que la chambre était disponible pour les nouveaux venus. Par contre, le Serpentard avait une autre idée en tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la tourna face à lui, ancra son regard dans le sien et fit glisser ses paumes sur le postérieur rebondie de sa partenaire. Drago descendit son visage sur le sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Du bout de la langue, il caressa le contour de sa bouche, la laissant haletante. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, se pressa contre son ennemi et l'embrassa avec force. Pour le Prince des Serpentards, c'était l'invitation qu'il attendait. Il prit ses fesses en coupe et souleva la rouge et or contre lui, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Il avança rapidement vers la chambre du fond, celle qui lui était réservée.

* * *

><p>Merci pour les commentaires!<p>

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner des reviews pour que je poste le 3e chapitres! :)


	3. Une nuit hors du temps

**Ayden**: môsieur est un habitué donc a une chambre réservée voyons :P

**Lilarose12**: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'aimeras la suite :)

**Lamia22**: C'est vraiment cool de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre a parlé de ma fic et je suis contente que tu aimes :) Tadam et le 3e chapitre! :)

**Maritsa21**: Merci beaucoup, j'avais justement peur que ca devienne un peu vulgaire... mais ca a l'air que non :P Voici la suite :)

* * *

><p>Drago poussa la porte de son pied, entra dans la pièce et recula pour la fermer. Tenant toujours sa partenaire enroulée autour de lui, il se retourna pour plaquer son dos contre le mur et continua de presser son corps contre le sien. Sa bouche dévia sur le cou d'Hermione, il lécha fiévreusement sa peau sucrée et lui fit un petit suçon à la jonction avec son épaule. Il la lui mordilla légèrement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir de la jeune femme. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches, son ventre plat. Il les fit remontrer sur ses seins, qu'il massa sensuellement. Il en fit rouler la pointe entre son pouce et son index, laissant la rouge et or encore plus haletante. Celle-ci, trop excitée, commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise sur serpentard, mais leurs corps collés l'empêchaient de terminer. Drago, qui avait senti un courant d'air passer sur son torse, s'écarta légèrement d'Hermione, la laissant revenir sur ses pieds.<p>

Cette-dernière ne perdit pas de temps et arracha les derniers boutons, enleva pressement le vêtement et commença à déposer de petits baiser sur le corps de son amant. Elle descendit délicatement, léchant sa peau, mordillant son mamelon plat, faisant également grogner Drago de plaisir. Elle remonta s'emparer de ses lèvres et joua avec sa langue, pendant que ses doigts défaisaient la ceinture du blond.

Le Prince des Serpentards n'en revenait pas! La gryffondor l'excitait comme aucune autre des femmes qui étaient passées dans ses bras. Ses mains sur ses seins, il écarta prestement le haut de la robe de la jeune femme, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Il arrêta le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et baissa le regard sur sa poitrine nacrée. La peau de son buste était d'une douceur infinie et ses monts roses pointés de désir. Drago cambra le corps d'Hermione vers l'arrière et en approcha sa bouche. Ses lèvres suspendues au-dessus de ses seins, la lionne se figea, sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur elle. D'un coup, sa langue vînt caresser ses mamelons et la rouge et or retînt sa respiration sous la surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, alors que celle de Drago se refermait sur l'une de ses pointes, l'autre étant déjà excitée par ses doigts. Les mains d'Hermione s'étaient arrêtées sous la caresse, la laissant immobile et offerte.

Le serpentard, après s'être occupé de son autre sein, fit descendre sa bouche vers le ventre de la jeune fille. Il plaça un genou sur le sol et releva la tête pour la regarder. Au même moment, celle-ci baissa la sienne pour le fixer de ses pupilles dilatées. Toujours yeux dans les yeux, le jeune homme défit le reste de la fermeture éclair de la gryffondor et fit lentement glisser la robe vers le sol. Il caressa les jambes de la jeune femme de la cheville à ses hanches, passant sous le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il lui restait. Il en prit les bords et descendit doucement la culotte pour qu'elle atterrisse à ses pieds. Il remonta ses mains en frôlant encore les jambes de la rouge et or, lui donnant la chair de poule. Coupant leur lien visuel, il approcha son visage du corps nu devant lui et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. De sa langue, il traça un petit cercle autour de son nombril et Hermione laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière en expirant un soupir de plaisir. Drago embrassa passionnément sa peau délicate et continu sa découverte en mouvant sa bouche vers la source de chaleur de la gryffondor. Ses mains posées sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, il les écarta et il descendit vers le haut de ses bouclettes brunes.

Lorsqu'il entendit son amante retenir son souffle, il passa un coup de langue sur ses plis délicats et elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Drago se mit un point d'honneur à donner à la gryffondor toutes les raisons au monde de crier, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Alors que les vagues de chaleur l'atteignaient de plein fouet, Hermione se laissa tomber dans les bras du serpentard qui se levait pour la rattraper. Il la posa sur le lit, observant d'un œil appréciateur le corps qu'il avait rendu brulant de désir. Impatiente de sentir ce que son corps réclamait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée, la gryffondor attrapa la nuque de son amant et l'attira contre elle.

Allongé de tout son long sur le corps de la jeune femme, le serpentard termina de la dénudée, grognant de contentement en sentant ses courbes voluptueuses contre lui. Ses mains la caressaient, en profitant pour écarter juste assez ses jambes afin de se placer entre elles. Impatiente elle aussi, Hermione enleva le pantalon de son amant ainsi que son boxer, qui commençait à devenir vraiment trop petit. Jamais un homme ne l'avait autant donné envie de s'abandonner. Ses gémissements ravissaient le blond, très conscient du désir de sa partenaire. Aussi nu que la rouge et or, il approcha sa virilité du centre de plaisir de sa partenaire et mima le geste pour la préparer. Celle-ci grogna de frustration contre alors que les lèvres du serpent esquissaient un sourire narquois à la vue de son besoin de lui explicite. D'un coup, il entra en elle.

Sous la violence de l'invasion, la respiration d'Hermione se bloqua. Par la suite, elle se cambra sous lui, accompagnant ses coups de bassin en ondulant ses hanches. Leurs mouvements de va-et-vient sensuels et langoureux les amenèrent rapidement au septième ciel, leur faisant pousser un râle de plaisir. Le torse du serpentard s'effondra sur la gryffondor, à bout de souffle, pendant que celle dernière caressait ses cheveux blonds, un sourire comblé sur le visage. Drago se retira du corps souple et féminin étendu sous lui, se repoussa quelque peu sur le côté avant de le ramener contre le sien. Il fixa son regard acier à celui chocolat de sa partenaire et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Encore les yeux ouverts, Hermione repassait en boucle la soirée qui venait de s'achever, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle avait dérapée pour qu'elle finisse dans un lit, nue, avec un Malfoy tout aussi nu. Elle avait laissé le Prince des Serpentards coucher avec elle! Pour se rassurer, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bras gauche de celui-ci et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était immaculé. Au moins, il n'était pas un Mangemort! Silencieusement, la jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte de son amant et sortit du lit. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la chambre a pas de loup. La lionne récupéra sa cape au vestiaire, émergea de la terre par la trappe de ce qu'on appelait l'enfer rouge et rentra à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Avant dernier chapitre!<p>

Moi? Sadique? ... peut-être... par moment... :)

Bref, reviews pour la fin? Svp? *yeux larmoyants, face piteuse et blablabla*

-Dagnash


	4. Retour à la réalité ou nouvelle réalité?

**Marti**: Merci, j'y veillerai pour la prochaine fic! :)

**Faerycyn**: Merci, j'y ferai attention et contente que ça te plaise :) 4e chapitre et dernier, Tadam :)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les conversations fusaient dans la grande salle, certaines sur les exploits de la nuit, d'autres sur la frustration de n'y avoir été invité. Malgré tout, le sujet le plus répandu était celui concernant la prestation de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Sa danse avait été une véritable révélation de sa féminité et lorsqu'elle entra pour déjeuner à son tour, la plupart des regards masculins la dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction et envie. En particulier l'acier orageux d'un certain serpentard qui dardait ses yeux sur elle, défiant quiconque de l'approcher un peu trop près à son goût.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brouhaha des élèves s'étendit dans les couloirs tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs cours respectifs. Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la plaquer contre le mur.

-Alors Granger, on s'éclipse avant l'aurore? lui dit Drago Malfoy d'un ton mécontent.

-Et alors? D'habitude tu les vires non? Tu devrais être content que je sois partie sans que tu n'aies eu à me le demander. Et enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi Malfoy. On est de retour à la réalité là.

À la fin de sa tirade, la rouge et or se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'emprise du blond et continua son chemin vers sa classe, fière. Derrière elle, le serpentard la regardait partir, interloqué. Jamais une fille n'était partie après une soirée. Il devait « les virer » comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Pourtant, elle, il n'avait pas eu envie de l'avoir pour une seule nuit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été déçu de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avec son corps chaud contre le sien. _Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe, Sand-de…_ Il devait vraiment oublier cette gryffondor. Il avait beau avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle devienne sa… sa petite-amie? Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Non. Juste non.

Il passa la journée entière enfermé dans sa mauvaise humeur, ses pensées le ramenant sans cesse à la veille. Le temps s'écoulait et il attendait l'heure de la ronde avec impatience. Seul avec elle, il lui expliquerait pourquoi recommencer était une bonne idée. Une _très_ bonne idée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione marchait à côté du serpentard dans un silence religieux. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le sujet et la lionne tentait de calmer ses hormones qui s'enflammaient rien qu'à la présence du serpent. Finalement, le blond se décida, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup à perdre…

-Granger?

-Oui?

-Tu sais hier…quand t'es partie..

-Hm?

-J'aurais préféré que tu restes.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, interdite. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste?

-Pourquoi? T'aurais voulu te m'humilier d'avantage? Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Drago inspira longuement pour apaiser la rage qui était monté en lui à l'entente de ces mots. L'humilier? Cette idée avait déserté son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait eu en-dessous de lui et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fulminé de colère lorsqu'un serdaigle lui avait fait du charme. Elle l'obsédait totalement et elle pensait qu'il voulait l'humilier? D'accord, elle avait de bonne raisons, mais quand même..

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il lui prit le visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vaincue par son propre désir, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser, l'embrassant avec passion. Leurs langues se caressaient tandis que leurs souffles se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Chaud contre froid.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Silence. Hermione sourit à son amant. Un sourire timide, mais sincère. Il lui répondit d'un sourire narquois comme à son habitude et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-En passant, tu étais magnifique pendant ta danse.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et lui prit la main. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements et elle le conduisit dans sa chambre. La gryffondor ferma la porte et lui chuchota :

-Si tu es capable de lancer un _Silencio, _peut-être que je pourrais faire une autre danse?

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, jeta le sort et partit la musique. Hermione commença à se déhancher et c'est ainsi que leur amour naquit, d'un désir profond et de ce qu'on appelle l'enfer rouge.

* * *

><p>C'était ma première fanfiction... j'espère que vous avez apprécié!<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review même si la fic est terminée, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des commentaires pour s'améliorer!

-Dagnash


End file.
